1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a recording and reproducing method of a digital tape recorder of the fixed head type for digitally recording and reproducing a desired control code onto and from an analog record tape.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Digital tape recorders of the fixed head type have been proposed recently which can record digitally while maintaining the compatibility with a compact cassette of the analog recording type.
An exemplary one of fixed head units employed in digital tape recorders of the fixed head type mentioned is shown in FIG. 5. Referring to FIG. 5, the fixed head unit generally denoted at 1 has a magnet head face which is divided into two track faces. Up to nine digital recording heads 2.sub.1 to 2.sub.9 and digital reproducing heads 3.sub.1 to 3.sub.9 of the 9-channel construction are provided in line, i.e., in two columns in a direction perpendicular to a tape feeding direction (horizontal direction in FIG. 5) on an upper side one of the two track faces of the fixed head unit 1 in FIG. 5.
Meanwhile, the other track face on the lower side in FIG. 5 of the fixed head unit 1 has a pair of analog reproducing heads 4.sub.L and 4.sub.R provided thereon for reproducing a conventional compact cassette of the analog recording type. The fixed head unit 1 is connected to be rotated or turned over by 180 degrees around a horizontal axis perpendicular to the plane of FIG. 5 by a changing over mechanism not shown so that a tape not shown may be reproduced whether the tape is fed in one direction or the other direction.
With such digital tape recorder of the fixed head type, upon digital recording, various sub codes can be digitally recorded together with music or the like, and a very high operability is obtained similarly to a compact disk (CD) player or a digital audio tape player (DAT) by making use of such sub codes. However, as regards an analog record tape, the digital tape recorder of the fixed head type is equivalent to a conventional cassette deck, and it is hard to say that its operability is satisfactory comparing with a digital record tape.